A Story to Tell
by sarahstanley.ogsgmail.com
Summary: My life is a life. A terrible, but bearable, lie. Why does that not bother me, but something that has to do with my own body, my own thought process some how feels all messed up. I'm supposed to be the Brightest Muggleborn-and pureblood Witch of the age, but am I really, what am I? Draco/Hermione Ginny/Blaise Veela/Adoption


Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters written by J.k. Rowling.

M! Big ole M for Mature.

DM/HG GW/BZ. Ron/Harry/Molly bashing.  
First Story I've had the courage to actually post. Well, Constructive Criticism is great, but if ya'll don't have anything nice to say, keep that shit to yourselves. Haha,I don't want any of it. :D

Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her bay window, in the beginning of the summer, reading a book in the fading light. She had felt like she wasn't herself lately. She had felt like she didn't know who she was, like she didn't belong in the wizarding world or the muggle onem for that matter. She always felt different to Harry and Ron. She was always just the brains of the operation, and they took the glory for it. She was okay though. She will be going for her 8th year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. She sighed as she put her book down, and walked down the hall to get her advanced potions books for review; it was never too late to refresh your mind. This particular closet held everything and anything, but that also held her baby pictures, her grade school report cards, and some art she had done as a child. She rummaged through them and found something peculiar, a manila envelope….that had her birthdate and first name on it?! She opened it up, and out came an opal necklace, a certificate of adoption, and a few pictures of her, as a baby, at an orphanage. She had curly black hair, bright blue eyes, and an olive skin tone. As she went through the papers, she saw that her name was actually Athena Amaralynn Zabini. She was in total shock. Her parents had lied to her. She was no Granger... She sighed as a few tears escaped her closed eyes. She should have known. Magic was at play here. Nothing was ever simple in her life. It always had a way of becoming a pain in the arse. She picked up the necklace and folder and put it in her room, in no mood for it, she changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank, took a dreamless sleep potion and readied herself for bed.

Draco paced in his room, as his Mother told him of his Veela heritage. That he would become much more aware of his surroundings. That he had to go through a painful process, and then he will be so lust filled, that he will practically run off, and mark his mate tonight. He thought that it would be cruel to the girl, to just ruin her life.  
"Mother, what if she is a muggleborn or Married? What if, what if shes…in love with another bloke?!" Draco had started to rant, and his mother cut him off, waving her beautifully manicured hands in the air as she did so. "Draco, be a dear and calm yourself. You are a Veela, and a pureblood Malfoy. You will act like one! Now, she will be of pure ancestry. A Veela has never really been known to be mated to a muggleborn. She will hopefully be a virgin, than she will feel the call as much as you, If not more. If not, she continued with an air of drama around her, it could take you much longer to find your mate." His mother scrunched her nose up, at the thought of a harlot being her sons mate, and sighed. Today's generation, you would never know if a girl was pure or not. She continued talking after composing herself, "You will be able to pin point her scent immediately, if you have already met her. Her scent is what will drive you, as it is your instinct. She will be your equal in everything. Remember that, now be a dear and go lay down in bed. It's going to be an eventful night. We know you will succeed in marking this woman tonight, Draco. I love you."

Draco watched his mother just get up from the chaise, give him a kiss on his brow, and simply just walk out, not even letting him get a word in, edge wise. He started mumbling profanities as he got ready for the worse night of his life, his inheritance, and his birthday. His mother probably has all the plans in motion for a ball, as well. It was just like her.  
I don't doubt it for a second. Draco sighed as he pulled the covers over himself and took a pain relief potion, hoping that it would help, but knowing that it wouldn't.


End file.
